Verbundene Herzen
by screamingangel79
Summary: die fanfic handelt um sesshoumaru, kikyou, jaken und rin. im ersten kapitel treffen sie das erste mal auf einander kikyou hat ihre erinnerung verloren und schliesst sich sesshoumarus gruppe an


**Verbundene Herzen**  
Anmerkung: Inu Yasha Copy Rumiko Takahashi  
Es handelt sich um das erste Treffen zwischen Sesshoumaru und Kikyou. Rin und Jaken...  
"Sprechen", _Denken_

Kapitel 1: Verlorene Erinnerung

Auf der Wiese lag eine schöne Frau. Sie war blass und schwach. Ein Demon Lord kam an die Stelle an der die Frau lag. Ein kleines Mädchen schrie auf "Aah Sesshoumaru Sama, ist sie tot?" "Nein Rin, nur bewusstlos und schwach!" Ah mein Herr wartet auf mich" Eine kleine grüne Gestalt eilte den beiden hinterher "So wartet doch mein Herr " Der Demonen Lord hob die Frau vorsichtig auf. Er trug sie auf Händen zu einer Hütte und legte sie dann vorsichtig auf eine Matte.  
Jaken war ganz ausser Puste als er endlich da war. Er kam als letztes an _Warum wartet er nie auf mich? Warum behandelt er mich so schlecht ?_  
"Jaken?" "Ja mein Herr?" "Hol einen Topf mit Wasser und ein Tuch "Ja, sofort mein Herr " "Rin beugte sich über die blasse Gestalt und fasste vorsichtig ihre Hände an. "Sie sind ganz kalt, ist sie vielleicht doch schon tot?" sie flüsterte schon fast.   
"Nein Rin, ganz bestimmt nicht" Sein Diener Jaken kam dann endlich mit dem Wasser und dem Tuch. "Wird auch Zeit" "Ich bitte um Vergebung" Sesshoumaru befeuchtete das Tuch und legte es auf die Stirn von der Frau.  
Er streichelte über ihre Wange und hielt ihre Hand.  
Besorgt sah er sie an.  
Jaken murmelte etwas Unverständliches zu sich selbst.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich erschrocken um. "Wie heisst du denn?" Fragte Sesshoumaru "Mein Name ist Kikyou ". "Das ist ein sehr schöner Name " Lächelte er und streichelte nochmals über die Wange von Kikyou. "Hallo Kikyou " flüsterte die kleine Rin.  
"Ich habe dich auf der Wiese gefunden, du warst bewusstlos und deswegen habe ich dich hier her mitgenommen. Ich hoffe du fühlst dich bald besser."

"Vielen Dank, sehr freundlich " _Mein Kopf ist so leer, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern_ "Kannst du dich an irgend etwas erinnern?" Er sah Kikyou an und wirkte besorgt. Sie schüttelte sachte den Kopf. "Nein, nur an meinen Namen und an das, das ich die Seelen von Toten benötige um zu überleben" Die kleine Rin beugte sich wieder besorgt über Kikyou. "Das ist übrigens Rin, meine treue Gefährtin, und das da drüben ist Jaken" lächelte Sesshoumaru " "Hallo Rin" "Kikyou, möchtest du einen Tee?" fragte das kleine Mädchen leise und Kikyou lächelte "Ja sehr gerne, das wäre sehr lieb von dir " Rin rief Jaken herbei "Jaken, mach sofort einen Tee für Kikyou!" Jaken eilte herbei "Ja sofort mein...Was du Rin? Seit wann erteilst du mir Befehle?" Doch dann ergriff Sesshoumaru das Wort. "Du hast Rin gehört, du sollst einen Tee machen, also was stehst du noch so doof rum?"   
Jaken machte sich auf den Weg. Kikyou versuchte sich aufzusetzen "Bleib lieber liegen " flüsterte Rin. "Ruh dich lieber aus". Kikyou lächelte Rin an. "Ja, da hast du wohl recht, ich habe wohl für einen Moment vergessen wie schwach ich bin"

Jaken eilte dann endlich mit dem Tee herbei und brachte ihn Rin "Hier für dich Kikyou" Rin nahm die Tasse und Sesshoumaru half Kikyou etwas aufzusitzen.  
"Vorsicht heiss" kam leise von Rin und Kikyou lächelte ein bisschen. "Vielen Dank, ihr beide seit so freundlich zu mir !"  
Vorsichtig trank Kikyou aus der Tasse. _Das tut gut _Sie nahm langsam einen Schluck nach dem anderen. "Du kannst dich uns gerne anschliessen, du hast ja sonst niemanden, oder?" sprach Sesshoumaru und Kikyou lächelte. "Ja, sehr gerne, wenn ich darf?"  
"Ja natürlich, Kikyou, wenn Sesshoumaru Sama, das sagt" strahlte Rin. Sie freute sich über etwas Gesellschaft.

Kikyou bemerkte ein paar ihrer Seelenfänger vor der Hütter die nicht reinkamen. _Ist da etwa ein Bannkreis?_ "Bringt mich bitte kurz raus zu den Seelenfängern"  
Sesshoumaru nickte. Er trug Kikyou vorsichtig raus und setzte sich sanft vor der Hütte auf der Wiese ab. Die Seelenfänger versogten Kikyou mit neuen Kräften.  
"Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?" fragte Rin. "Geht es dir jetzt besser?" wollte Rin wissen, die sich neben Kikyou auf die Wiese setzte. "Ein wenig besser" lächelte Kikyou.

"Das ist schön!" Die kleine Rin stand auf und lief ein Stück Sie plüfckte ein paar Blumen für Kikyou und brachte ihr diese mit den Worten. "Das du bald wieder gesund wirst " Kikyou sah Rin dankbar an. Sie nahm die Blumen an und lächelte."Vielen Dank, Rin. Ich hoffe auch das ich bald wieder bei Kräften bin"   
Sesshoumaru wurde unruhig er spührte einen Demon auf sie zukommen. "Bitte geht in die Hütte " Er brachte Kikyou in die Hütte und legte sie auf eine Matte. "Pass auf sie auf, ja Rin ?" Rin nickte. Kikyou schloss die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen.  
Sesshoumaru lief nach draussen und stellte sich einer Wurm ähnlichen Bestie. Sie war sehr lang und braun. Sie bewegte sich schnell. "Du entkommst mir nicht !" Er machte einen Sprung, lief der Gestalt hinterher und mit einen Schwerthieb war sie entzweit.  
"So, das war dein Ende!" Er lächelte zu frieden. Er entdeckte einen glitzernden Stein. Dann entnahm er ein Stück des Juwels der Vier Seelen und ging zurück in die Hütte. Er brachte das Juwel Kikyou. "Hier, das habe ich im Demon gefunden!" Kikyou nahm das Juwel an sich und wirkte nachdenklich."Das kommt mir so bekannt vor, irgendwo habe ich es schon mal gesehen."  
"Das ist das Juwel der Vier Seelen ". Versuchte Sesshoumaru zu erklären. "Juwel der Vier Seelen? Der Name kommt mir auch bekannt vor." Kikyou griff sich an den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht.  
"Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte die kleine Rin. Sie klang sehr besorgt. "Nein, ich versuche nur nachzudenken, aber mir will einfach nichts einfallen."   
Jaken eilte dann nochmals mit einer Tasse Tee hierbei. "Hier, bitte" kam leise von ihm "Oh, dankeschön" Kikyou nahm die Tasse an und trank langsam den Tee. "Du solltest dich nicht zu sehr anstrengen, Kikyou." Meinte Sesshoumaru. "Versuch nur schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen."  
Kikyou nickte. "Ja, da hast du recht" _Wer bin ich blos, und was ist das Juwel der Vier Seelen?_ Kikyou versuchte sich daran zu erinnern. Aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. "Ich bin euch für Eure Hilfe sehr dankbar " sprach Kikyou.

"Ja sehr gerne doch" kam von Sesshoumaru, der Kikyou, sanft über die Wange streichelte. "Du wirst bald wieder gesund werden, mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?"  
"Vielleicht solltes du versuchen ein bisschen zu schlafen, Kikyou" flüsterte Rin, die die Hand von Kikyou, sanft drückte. "Ja, Schlaf würde mir bestimmt gut tun" Kikyou schloss die Augen. Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen und zu schlafen.  
Ihr ging so viel durch den Kopf. Doch sie fühlte sich sicher. So dass sie kurz darauf doch ein schlief. "Aber mein Herr, was macht ihr denn da mit dieser Frau?" rief Jaken. Er war entsetzt über die Bemühungen von Rin und Sesshoumaru Kikyou zu helfen.  
"Sei still, Jaken. Dich hat niemand gefragt!" "Oh ich bitte um Vergebung" Still setzte sich Jaken in eine Ecke _Das verstehe ich nicht. Seit wann kümmert er sich um Fremde, um noch dazu um Menschen? Naja, Rin scheint ja eine Ausnahme zu sein. Aber diese Frau ? Ist sie auch eine Ausnahme?_

"Rin? Hole doch bitte was zu Essen. Ich bleibe bei Kikyou" kam von Sesshoumaru. Rin nickte. Sie lief nach draussen zu einen Fluss und fing dort einen Fisch. Dann besorgte sie noch Pilze. Und lief dann wieder zurück zur Hütte. Auf dem Rückweg entdeckte sie noch Beeren.  
_Ich hoffe das reicht für uns alle_  
"Sesshoumaru Sama, ich habe was gefunden!" lachte Rin. "Gut gemacht!"  
"Jaken, was sitzt du da rum, bereite uns ein Essen zu !" Sesshoumaru rief Jaken herbei der in einer Ecke sass und am grübeln war. "Ich komme ja schon mein Herr " Er nahm das was Rin mitbrachte und ging in einen anderen Raum. "Lassen wir sie schlafen, das wird ihr gut tun " sprach Sesshoumaru leise. Rin nickte "Ja"

Kapitel 1 Ende  
Fortsetzung Folgt


End file.
